Memories
by ECarr1088
Summary: Alanna's sweet memories of times before...
1. Shaving

She stood leaning against the door frame, watching him. He was wearing only a pair of kaki pants with a brown leather belt and was shaving his face. Half of his face was all lathered up. As he was shaving he was softly singing a catchy tune that was playing on the radio a few minutes before. The deep, soothing voice filled her with happiness and love. Only when he set down the razor did he realize she was there.  
  
She was radiant as ever ,even though it was early in the morning and sleep had not yet left her eyes, and she was smiling. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
She just wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was at first surprised but then wraped his arms around his Alanna and deepend the kiss. 


	2. Comming Home

Alanna fished through her travel bag for her keys to the front door. She had just gotten back from one of her many business trips that kept her away from home. She loved her job yet she missed her family while away.  
She found her key, pulled it out of her bag and stuck it into the keyhole. As soon as she opened the door the house echoed with screams. "Mama, Mama, you're home!" her children shouted as she came into the hallway. They ran to her and smothered her with hugs and kisses. Thom tugged on Alanna's hand, beckoning her to follow him. He lead Alanna into the loving room. "Mama, look what we made for you." Above the fireplace was a sign that said "Welcome Home Mama!". It was made from sheets of computer paper and was taped up crookedly. The letters were sloppy block letters in rainbow colors and that were all different sizes. Many letters were not filled in completely or were colored in outside the lines. There were drawings of mythical creatures such as Dragons and Stormwings lined up in front of the fireplace cover.  
"Awww did you guys make these for me? No, these were made by artists. It must have been!" Alanna said lovingly. The children giggled.  
"No, Mama, we made it. We are so glad you are back!" Thom said.  
From behind her, George emerged from the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "And I am glad she is back too."  
Alanna sighed. "It feels so good to be home." 


	3. Party

"Congratulations to the whole team. Through our hard work and effort we really pulled it off." Jonathan said. "Now lets celebrate our accomplishments. A toast to our hard work. Cheers!"  
The clink of glasses filled the room. It was a celebration dinner; They had just landed the deal of a lifetime. It was held at an Italian restaurant that was filled with old pictures and lace window coverings. Faint tunes such as "That's Amore" filled the air. They had rented the entire restaurant out for the night.  
Every employee was there with their wives or husbands. At the center of the room was a long table that seated the top people of the company. John sat at the head with his wife, Thayet. Alanna sat with George, Raoul sat with Buri, ... the list went on and on. Everyone was there and was having a good tome. They filled up on pasta and salad yet they still had room for dessert.  
The restaurant was full of laughter. At each table the conversations were different. Alanna, John, Gary, and Raoul were reminiscing about their days together in high school. All the mischief they got into and all the adventures they went on were being reviewed and laughed about.  
For Alanna, life was great. She had amazing friends, a loving husband, great kids, and a job she loved doing. She was content with her life. But all of that would soon become a distant memory.  
Other memories flashed though her head. Her wedding day, the birth of her children, when she and George bought their house, ect. With each memory it was harder to hold back the tears. 


	4. The News

Alanna bit back tears as she was driving home. She had just left the doctor's office. Alanna had gone in for a mammogram and the doctors discovered that she has breast cancer. When she was told, Alanna sat there in shock. There was no family history of it and she was a relatively healthy person. She didn't know how to respond. When Alanna pulled herself together she made arrangements for treatment sessions.  
In the car it really hit her. 'I might die in a few months' she thought. 'how am I going to tell everyone? How am I going to tell George, the kids, and my friends? Oh Goddess help me. How will I be able to tell them?' Alanna started crying and remembering all of the great times she spent with her loved ones. Oh how she would miss them.  
When she pulled into her driveway, Alanna sat there for a moment to gather her strength. "Well here goes nothing," she murmured to herself as she got out of the car and walked into her house. She found George sitting at his desk in his office. "Oh, Honey, you're home," he said. He got up to kiss her but stopped when he was the look on her face. "Honey, what's wrong? Something is troubling you. I can tell." George said with concern in his voice. Alanna took a deep breath. "George, we have to talk." 


	5. One Year Later

*This is from the perspective from one of Alanna's children. I don't know which one it is though.*  
  
My mom died a year later. The funeral was a nice and simple ceremony. There were many people there. They were all touched by her in some way or another. Everyone felt the loss of her life. It is going to be hard going on with out a mother. I don't want to be left here with out her to guide me. Life isn't as nice as I though it was. I know death is inevitable but I wish everyone could hold onto life just a little it longer. At least long enough to say one last I love you. At least that long.  
I guess the main thing I learned from her death is no to hold back. If you hold back then you will always regret it. I wish I had told my mom more often that I love her. Now I don't have that change and I regret it.  
As I laid a rose on her coffin I could feel her presence around me. I knew then that she would always be there to guide me. Always be here in my heart. 


End file.
